In agricultural implements such as disc harrows, a central shaft is rotatably supported by a plurality of bearings on which a plurality of discs are mounted which are adapted to be drawn by a tractor or the like, to effect a discing or plowing of land. The plane of the discs is inclined at a desired pitch relative to the direction of travel whereby high thrust and radial loads are imposed on the central shaft and harrow framework including the struts on which the bearings are mounted for supporting the shaft. The imposition of such loads causes the central axle and struts or standards to deflect causing a misalignment condition between the axis of rotation of the bearings imposing severe loading on the bearing structure and the seals promoting premature failure.
In recognition of this problem, a variety of bearing mounting assemblies have heretofore been proposed to provide a self-aligning action to reduce or minimize such misalignment conditions and the associated high loading on the bearing. Typical of such prior art constructions are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,652,291 and 2,097,244. Such prior art constructions have been found to be relatively costly, complex, and difficult to service in the field.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages associated with prior art self-aligning bearing mounting assemblies by providing a relatively simple, inexpensive, durable and serviceable construction which is versatile in application and readily accommodates misalignment conditions as encountered in farm implement equipment such as disc harrows or the like.